


Off My Noodle

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Crazy!Spike, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike, in the cellar, has long conversations with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off My Noodle

He had long, really sane talks with her sometimes. She would explain, calmly, that he could find a way to win her heart, but it would take time and he would have to prove himself to her first.

He asked her how. She suggested that killing a few of her enemies might be a good start.

He reached out to hold her hand. She told him he would have to earn even that.

He asked her how she expected him to kill people now he had a soul and a barrowload – no, a truckload – of guilt to carry around.

She pointed out that he had always been guilty of those crimes. It made no difference to her that he was feeling them more.

He wanted to know what enemies, and how he should kill them. She replied that when the time came he would know.

He said he wanted her now, not when the time came. She went away.

She’d never been there. Of course she hadn’t. And she wouldn’t talk to him like that anyway.

But she looked like herself and smelled like herself, and if he couldn’t touch her he could remember touching her. He wanted her back to taunt him. Even if she looked like Dru or that wrinkled bag of guts Nest, he wanted her, sure it would be her.

And when he thought about that? That was when he knew he was off his rocker.


End file.
